Dumbledore's Office
by vampirewitchcat
Summary: My warped mind made me start this, but I'm having way too much fun scarring the masses for life to stop! Time-travel not involved. Rated M for content unsuitable for any living being. Also, please read my other stories... This is the only one story I wrote that gets any hits... Dora's getting lonely...
1. Dumbledore's Office

The children of Hogwarts were seated for the Christmas feast, chatting vigorously amongst themselves, while the staff was at the end of the hall, waiting impatiently for Dumbledore.

"The feast should have started nearly 10 minutes ago," McGonagall stated impatiently to Snape. "Professor Snape, I beg you if you know where the headmaster is, please let us know."

"I have told you already, McGonagall, his absence is a mystery to all of us," Snape replied violently.

At that moment, Fawkes flew into the Great Hall carrying a note. Fawkes landed right in front of McGonagall and dropped the note, then flew back out.

McGonagall lifted the note and read it.

_Professor McGonagall_

_I will not be attending this years feast. Please send Harry Potter to my office immediately and give the speech on the attached parchment._

_ Merry Christmas,_

_ Dumbledore_

"Harry Potter, please go to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately. As for the rest of you, I will be giving this year's speech, and the feast will then begin."

Harry left the Great Hall with rue, for he was starving and didn't want to miss his second-to-last Christmas feast at Hogwarts. He began ascending the stairs as McGonagall began giving the Christmas speech. He wondered why Dumbledore would miss the Christmas feast, and even more why he'd call Harry up without letting him even eat first. He reached the gargoyle and gave the password. When he entered the stairway, he could already tell something was definitely… different.

The floor had bits of something pink on it, and the walls of staircase were lined in red streamers. This was Christmas time, but these _really_ didn't seem like Christmas decorations. The door to the office opened, and Harry was horrorstruck.

He saw the floor, a red carpet lining a path to the desk, the rest of the floor covered in pink rose petals. The windows had dark red blinds over them, and all the light came from candles on the desk. Incense that smelled like lemons wafted around the room. Worst of all was Dumbledore.

He was laying on the desk in a purple thong with dark pink crescent moons, laying on his side facing Harry, holding his head with one hand and holding his wand with the other.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore said in an uncomfortably comforting voice.

"Professor, what is all this, I can barely see anything and I'm sort of uncomfortable."

"Harry, Harry, just come closer." Dumbledore flicked his wand and was (literally) lifted off his feet and started moving towards Dumbledore. He was finally put down about three feet away from the desk.

"Let's celebrate your 16th Christmas with a little fun, Harry."

"I would rather not, I want to eat. You see, I'm starving and… Professor…?" Dumbledore began sitting up and Harry stepped back a few inches.

"Come on Harry, don't be nervous, it'll be fine. You'll love me for it." Dumbledore smiled and flicked wand again. The candles went out and the room went dark.

Harry screamed.


	2. Dream for Details

Harry lay in bed that night, mortified at what occurred. It was nearly midnight, and he could barely sleep. A nightmare haunted him in the darkness of dreams, and he felt sleep coming back upon him.

He was back in the dark office of the headmaster, and felt himself being pulled towards the desk. His wand lay on the floor where Dumbledore placed it moments ago, and the desk was drawing nearer by the second.

Dumbledore began to sit up as Harry neared the desk. He stood up, put his arm around Harry, and used a transfiguration spell to turn the desk into a queen sized bed, with purple sheets, a yellow, crescent moon shaped pillow (yes, only one), and a big, fluffy, blanket. The blanket was also purple, with many small, crescent moons adorning it.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the blanket pulled back. As Dumbledore did this, Harry made a run for the door, but Dumbledore stopped him short after a few steps.

"Don't run, Harry, It'll all be fine. Just relax and lay in the nice comfy bed I made for us."

Harry turned around and saw Dumbledore lying under the blanket, patting softly on the part of the bed reserved for Harry. Harry hesitated just long enough for Dumbledore to flick his wand and lift Harry off his feet (literally) and carry him to the bed. Harry landed next to it, and felt a force knock him over onto it.

"There, now," Dumbledore whispered. "Isn't that better?"

"No, Professor, I want to leave."

"Harry, Harry, just relax and lay down." Dumbledore reached out and put his arm over Harry.

Harry woke up again. He wanted to stay awake, but when he finished panting and wiped the cold sweat from his face, he fell asleep again.

Everything was pitch black, because at this point Harry closed his eyes. He smelled only the strong scent of lemons, and the light through the heavy curtains were fading quickly. Harry felt Dumbledores arm come around his back and pull on him, bringing him even closer to the wrinkly old man.

Harry was at the point of nausea and felt Dumbledore's body pressing on his, his hands groping along his sides and waist, and his breath awfully close to his face.

Harry awoke again. He was again covered in a cold sweat, and sat up to attempt to stay awake. However, after a few moments, sleep once again fell over him.

Harry's eyes were still closed, and he felt dry lips touch on his cheek, then his lips. They moved down to his neck, then his chest, his stomach and his waist. Harry squirmed futily as he felt his jeans come loose, and then down.

"There's a reason they call me headmaster, Harry. You should feel lucky." He felt Dumbledore's lips and tongue where he really wished they weren't, then awoke again.

He heard the door to his room squeak open. It was too dark to see, but soon he heard Dumbledore's voice. "I heard you shouting in your sleep, Harry. Don't worry, I'll help you relax. Just stay put. Footsteps began to echo from the floor.

Harry screamed… again…


	3. Encounter at the Black Lake

It had been three months now since the terrible nightmares had begun. Harry had not had any such encounters with Dumbledore in the most recent month, but the nightmares have haunted his sleep every night since that horrible evening. Harry hoped the headmaster had had his fill of Harry, but he had a sneaking suspicion that his hopes were about to be dashed.

It was a warm Saturday evening in late March; the leaves on the trees were beginning to return with the most beautiful of cherry blossoms, and the great hall was emptying of students moving back to their common rooms before dusk fell.

Harry, however, had different plans. He had found a letter under his pillow that morning in a handwriting he didn't recognize that asked to meet him by the Black Lake after dinner that evening. Harry had thought that perhaps Neville had needed help finding something he'd lost or a girl he'd never met wanted to meet with him. Harry moved cautiously so as not to be seen, and arrived mere moments before the predetermined time.

As Harry arrived, he heard footprints behind him and turned around, and was nearly blinded by the sight before him. Dumbledore had approached him wearing nothing more than a bright purple speedo with a golden crescent moon right along the center. Harry then realized why the grounds were off limits two hours early this weekend, and it had nothing to do with the big Defense Against the Dark Arts exams the following Monday.

"Good evening, Harry," Dumbledore spoke softly, as the flinching Harry was beginning to realize the situation. "I'm sorry to have been absent so often recently, but I had something to do. I've been training a new toy to help us enjoy ourselves more during these little... meetings." Dumbledore pulled out a small blue whistle, and Harry would've ran if he thought he could. He instead simply waited in fear of anything the whistle could possibly produce.

Dumbledore put the whistle to his wrinkly lips and blew, yet no noise was produced. Harry looked slightly relieved until the water of the Black Lake behind him roared, and the giant squid popped out of the water. "Do you like it, Harry? I think you will enjoy this far more than our old playtimes." Dumbledore smiled caringly at Harry as one of the giant squid's tentacles lifted Harry of the ground by his waist and held him aloft over the lake, and another did the same to Dumbledore.

"Relax, Harry," Dumbledore reassured Harry calmly, as Harry himself struggled and screamed in a hopeless attempt to free himself from the squid's powerful grip. "Let the squid do its work, I've trained him perfectly well."

The tentacle holding Harry around the waist, writhed along a little, then the tip began to gently rub Harry across the back, as the one around Dumbledore did the same. Soon after, another slipped up Harry's jeans , its slimy mass easily slithering up along his leg, and began massaging an area that Harry found very uncomfortable, but Dumbledore (as another, almost synchronous with the one afflicting Harry, slithered into his speedo) seemed to find absolutely delightful.

Harry's struggling seemed to be making the squid uncomfortable, and Harry soon found that the tentacle up his jeans had wrapped around the leg to hold it in place, and more tentacles had snatched his other ankle and both wrists, dripping lake water and a terrible slime down both arms.

Harry could no longer move at all, and noticed yet another horrifying sight. Dumbledore had a tentacle in his mouth and was blissfully sucking on the tip, and Harry saw one of similar thickness moving towards his own face.

Harry tried to scream, but nobody could hear it through the tentacle slipping through his lips.


	4. Dungeons and Dumbledore

It was evening, and the rain had been pouring for over 18 hours. Mid-April or no, this was ridiculous, and everyone regretted having to stay inside. Harry had just finished a potions lesson and was on his way back to the common room was he was stopped by Professor McGonagall while passing by the Great Hall.

"Oh, Potter, there you are. The headmaster would like to see you in one of the dungeon rooms. Please come with me," she stated professionally and began to walk back the way Harry had just come. Harry knew something was wrong, and tried to sneak away but McGonagall noticed too quickly. "Potter, the dungeons are this way. Please come with me, you can drop your things off later." Harry sighed heavily as his next excuse was immediately disapproved before he could even use it and he was forced to follow the old teacher back into the dungeons.

They arrived at a worn out door in a back hallway. McGonagall ushered him in and Harry had no choice but to follow her orders. When he entered the room, his suspicions were immediately confirmed. The headmaster was standing in a robe in the middle of a room full of odd devices that looked similar to torture devices. Once the door was closed behind Harry, the headmaster pointed to the door and Harry heard it lock behind him.

"Can't have people barging in on our fun, Harry. I've obtained a few new toys, would you like to try them out? My old bones can't quite take the fun they used to," the headmaster's raspy old-man voice echoed lightly through the stone room. He issued a slight chuckle as Harry looked, horrified, at some of the devices in the room. The various devices could hardly be discerned from torture devices except for the lack of sharp or pointed ends. They had many prodding parts, squeezing contraptions, and ropes upon ropes, and Harry wanted no part of any of it.

Dumbledore let off his robe to reveal that he was wearing a topless dominatrix outfit, complete with fishnet stockings and high-heeled boots. Harry almost cried as Dumbledore approached him and led him to one of the odd machines. This specific machine was simple, consisting of a chair with 4 straps, one for each arm and leg, and a hole in back-center of the seat. The headmaster half-forced Harry into the seat, and he reluctantly was strapped in.

The chair began to whir faintly as Dumbledore pulled down Harry's pants to allow the chair room to work, and something began to immediately prod through the hole in the chair right into Harry's ass. After a moment of that, Dumbledore tapped the back of the chair lightly as the prodding went deeper, albeit slower, and Dumbledore sat down on Harry's lap facing him, straddling his legs. Harry was shouting but the room was probably magically-soundproofed, since Harry could hear other students occasionally pass by the door between his shouts of pain.

"Don't sound like you don't enjoy it, Harry," Dumbledore whispered into Harry's ear in an attempt at being provocative while his wrinkled hand caressed Harry's face. "Here, let me help make it enjoyable." His tongue began to tap at Harry's ear while his old body began moving back and forth on his lap, all the while the strange chair prodding his anus far deeper than he could ever find comfortable.

While this was going on, the door to the room became unlocked and Professor Snape casually entered the room and closed the door behind him. He turned and saw what was happening, and fell back in shock.

"Oh, hello Severus, it's been a quite some time," Dumbledore stated quite matter-of-factly without stopping either the chair or the humping motion. "Would you like to join us?"

Snape fell backwards against the wall and began muttering something incomprehensible. His breathing became slightly erratic and, somewhere between Harry's painful hollering, Snape screamed.


End file.
